


Chikage-kun, ayo kita menikah!

by harenate



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harenate/pseuds/harenate
Summary: "Kata Mama Papa, orang dewasa kalau saling sayang nunjukinnya pake gulat. Ayo kita gulat, Chikage-kun!"
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Chikage-kun, ayo kita menikah!

"Chikage-kun, Chikage-kun, tunggu!"

Kaki kecil Itaru melintasi halaman TK, mengejar Chikage yang tengah menuju boks pasir.

Chikage menoleh ke belakang, menatap muka merah Itaru yang berseri.

"Itaru, jangan lari-lari, nanti jatuh."

Itaru jatuh.

"Huweeeee, Chikage-kun, aku jatuuuh."

"Kan sudah kubilang apa. Hupf."

Chikage menghampiri Itaru, membantunya untuk duduk, lalu memeriksa badan Itaru mencari luka.

"Ga apa-apa, Chikage-kun. Hehee, ga ada yang sakit."

Tidak ada luka. Chikage membantu Itaru untuk berdiri lantas menggandeng tangannya. Itaru membalas gandeng tangan Chikage, erat.

"Terima kasih Chikage-kun, hehe, aku sayang Chikage-kun. Kalau sudah besar, ayo kita menikah!"

Itaru menarik tangan Chikage mendekat, berjinjit, mencium pipi Chikage. Binar merah mudanya makin berseri, pipinya merona merah muda. Cantik.

"Chikage-kun tahu tidak, kata Mama Papa, orang dewasa kalau saling sayang bakal bergulat. Ayo kita gulat, Chikage-kun!"

.

Itaru dan Chikage bergulat di boks pasir.

.

Bertahun kemudian, mereka di usia pertengahan dua puluh, Itaru mengingat kejadian yang telah lalu dengan muka bersemu padam. Chikage yang tengah menindihnya kembali mengecup.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) Mereka gulat beneran di boks pasir, masih anak TK ini, masih polos. 2.) Kalau di akhir mereka gulat di kasur.


End file.
